nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dani Yusef Ali-Baba
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikination! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ligency page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 17:42, September 25, 2009 Activity This was a very active website until it went awry with certain users last year. I don't really know the details howeverLigency 07:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Werkelijk plaats gevonden? Nou, mss in de dromen van Tahrim. Ze mochten mij en Greenday2 niet meer dus hebben ze ons geblockt, zo simpel is het. We hadden een ruzietje, het verwijderde Verdrag van IRC op Wikistad zorgde voor vrede maar we zijn verraden door een Chinees en nu strijken ze met de overwinning :)) -- 12:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ik heb rechten gekregen. Zag het gisteren al. Misschien moet ik je deblokkeren? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:02, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Ja is goed. -- 12:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Leg eerst eens even alles uit. Ik ben een beetje geschrokken van alle commotie: wat is er precies gebeurd? En kun je nu helemaal nooit meer terug naar WikiStad, want dat gaat echt te ver. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hoe kom ik ineens aan rechten? Pierius gaf me rechten, maar ik snap niet de reden... Vervolgens kreeg ik volgens mijn logboeken een blokkade maar die is al weer voorbij. Waar slaat dit op? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : Ruzie, een grote ruzie. Dus beide kanten (mij + GD2) als (TahR, Jillids, Pierius Magnus, Apoo Banaan en Cléo) kun je wel schuldig noemen. Ik werd getreiterd door blokkades van Jillids (hij mag mij niet), dus ik hem terugblocken, Tahr nam het voor Jillids op enz enz enz. Het werd groter en groter (ze hebben 10.000x tegen me gezegd dat ik "kankerlijer dood moet vallen", zie geschiedenis van 21 & 22 oktober v/d OP's van Apoo banaan, Jillids en TahR78), toen hadden GD2 en ik alle onrustige mensen ff geblokkeerd om normaal te kunnen overleggen - op IRC. Greenday werd rechter bij het Hooggerechtshof en stelde vast dat zowel Tahr als Jillids hun rechten niet meer mochten hebben maar die konden niet afgepakt worden, dus werden hun accounts voor onbepaalde tijd geblokkeerd en kwamen ze - op ons voorstel - vrij terug met sokpoppen, zonder rechten. We tekenden met z'n allen het Verdrag van IRC waar alles in staat, zoek het op op Wikistad (de verwijderde versie). Er was veer vrede gesloten na urenlang op IRC gediscussieerd te hebben. Cléo die we vertrouwden mocht zijn rechten behouden. Maar hij verraadde ons en het hele vredesverdrag en deblokkeerde Apoo Banaan en sindsdien hebben we 5 dictators die bijna alle andere gebruikers geblokkeerd hebben. Alsjeblieft, zoek het verdrag op en oordeel dan. Verdrag van IRC, het verwijderde artikel. -- 12:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Pierius maakte allemaal willekeurige mensen Bureaucraat, sinds je bureaucraatrechten niet kunt afpakken brak er weer ruzie uit. Hij verbrak het Verdrag van IRC, ik meen het, daar staat alles in en je zult alles weer begrijpen. -- 12:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Nou, ik begrijp je punt. Maar jij hebt mij wél geblokkeerd. Ik weet niet of het verstandig is iemand te deblokkeren die mij heeft geblokkeerd alleen omdat ik rechten had en hij niet wilde dat ik ze had. Ik kan er niks aan doen dat een stel sukkels rechten rondsprokkelen, nee toch? Waarom blokkeerde je mij? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: bwc) Redenen dus waarom je account geblokkeerd werd, want we hadden besloten om t/m 31 december 2009 geen nieuwe mods te benoemen. Pierius stemde ermee in maar deed het toch :S. Daarom: Regels van het Verdrag van IRC, je hebt niks verkeerds gedaan, maar het is verboden om sysop-rechten te hebben. Hierbij zul je een ander account moeten aanmaken, excuses voor het ongemak. -- 12:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Jammer dat je niet bij de discussie van gisteren was. We hebben er enorm veel moeite voor gedaan. Het maakte niet uit of ik of Olivier Bommel of Greenday je geblokkeerd had, maar alleen vanwege het Verdrag van IRC. "Geen nieuwe mods benoemen". Je rechten hadden afgepakt moeten worden maar dat konden we niet omdat Pierius je meteen tot buro had benoemd! Daarom had men besloten, want zo stond in ons vredesverdrag, dat diegene een onbepaalde block zou moeten krijgen en op een ander account door zou moeten gaan, want die had illegaal rechten gekregen, ook al was het niet zijn fout. -- 12:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Dus, als ik het nu goed begrijp zul je me blokkeren wanneer ik je deblokkeer, omdat ik geen rechten had mogen hebben. In dat geval kan ik het niet riskeren je te deblokkeren, aangezien ik teveel aan mijn rechten ben gehecht. Dan is er voor mij helemaal geen ongemak. Sorry makker. Ik vrees dat jij een Greenday weer de dictators gaan uithangen en dat iedereen dan de pineut is, waaronder ik. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Pff... wij waren juist diegenen die het fking heft in handen hadden maar Tahrim, Jillids, Cleo, Pierius en Apoo weer terug lieten komen! Zij hebben ons geblokkeerd, lees het verdrag... je klinkt nu net als Pierius Magnus. -- 12:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Dat verdrag is nu toch ongedaan gemaakt dus het heeft geen nut om nog volgens het verdrag te handelen, moet je kijken wat er vanochtend is gebeurd. Ik heb er geen baat meer bij om volgens het verdrag te handelen, want niemand houdt zich er nog aan. -- 12:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Stel, ik deblokkeer jouw, wat zijn dan jouw plannen? Als ik je deblokkeer doe ik dat trouwens 's nachts wanneer iedereen licht te knooren. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wat doe ik dan? Nou, wachten totdat ik weer geblokkeerd wordt door Tahrim. Het leuke is dat hij zijn buro-rechten en zelfs zijn vrijheid om nog op de wiki te zitten aan niemand anders heeft te danken dan aan mij. Ik had hem zelf rechten gegeven en indirect dus ook Jillids en alle anderen. Ook Pierius had zijn rechten aan mij te danken... verdomme. -- 12:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Tahrim en Pierius zijn dus de grootste verraders... ik kan je natuurlijk moderator rechten teruggeven en dán je deblokkeren - of dat doe je dan zelf, dat kan ook. Wanneer zou ik dat moeten doen - wanneer is niemand online? Snachts lijkt me. Of midden overdag maar dan moet je bliksemsnel zijn. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Bon, ik ga ervoor... -- 12:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Is je IP nog geblokkeerd? Zo ja, dan deblokkeer ik hem nu onmiddelijk op WikiStad zodat je met Tahr in gesprek kunt. Eerst proberen we diplomatie. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Alles is geblokkeerd. -- 12:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Niet doen dan blokt hij ons metteen, trouwens is het vooral een probleem van mij en bucu, en niet van tahr en bucu 12:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: :S Ik snap niet wat jullie probleem was na het Verdrag van IRC. Jullie weten toch dat we jullie voor onbepaalde tijd hadden kunnen blokken maar dat niet deden uit goodwill? En dan alsnog verraden én liegen. -- 12:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::: Daar had je geen mod-rechten meer... de vijf fascisten zijn aan de macht. -- 12:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::: TahR is bang om als verrader en leugenaar uit de kast te komen. -- 12:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Stamboom buro-rechten #Bucu ## Greenday ### Samsoen ## Pierius ### Tigkoppigedraak ofzo ### Dani-Yusef ## TahR78 ### TahR79 ### Jillids ### Apoo Banaan ### Cléo ## Whuyow ## Libertaanse voetbalbond De stamboom is onjuist. 82.171.95.220 , je hebt nog een hele hoop "buitenechtelijk kindjes" vergeten in de vorm van je sokpoppen met burorechten. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Zo goed? Dat haalt niet weg DAT JULLIE ALLEMAAL JULLIE BURO-RECHTEN AAN MIJ TE DANKEN HEBBEN. Zo. Diplomatie was er, met het Verdrag van IRC, maar Tahrim wil Hitler spelen. -- 12:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Hahaha 12:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Tahr is inderdaad een kleine Judas, hij stal net mijn modrechten. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ja, maar sinds Wikikids één pot nat is en jij slecht bent in acteren valt het niet op dat je jezelf nog altijd mod-rechten kunt geven en deze discussie een spelletje is. Ik wens jullie veel succes met Hitler-Libertas. -- 12:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Haha, er stond laatste ineens "Heil Magnus" op de sitenotice. Hadden jullie dat gezien? Het was vlot weer weg, maar ik schok wel. In hem schuilt ook een kleine Adolf. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Dit valt niet op he Tahr -- 12:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Vergeet niet te vertellen over http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Overleg_gebruiker:Jillids&oldid=109888 en de verwijderde GP van Gebruiker:Libertaanse voetbalbond met je proxy's, toch TahR? Kom niet weer met zo'n zwak verhaaltje als vanochtend, want wij waren diegenen die jullie weer terug lieten komen op Wikistad! Op de diplomatische weg na fking 5 uur IRC! -- 12:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) IRC Zodra je online bent, wil ik je graag even spreken op http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=kinderwiki-nl ;) Greenday2 15:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC)